You're Wanted
by edger230
Summary: Tigress doesn't feel like anyone wants her. Po knows the truth. I know the summary sucks, but the story is better.


**Hey guys! I was going to quit making songfics because someone kept getting the site to delete them (not sure who.) However, I came back to them, not just because I love writing them, but because A LOT of you were begging me to return. I can't disappoint you guys because you all are the reason I've come so far! **

**So I'm back. For you guys. :)**

**Here it is!**

Tigress and Po were walking back to the Jade Palace after going shopping at the market. They had run out of ingredients to make Po's soup, and knowing how much the others loved it, they needed supplies right away. Although Po and Tigress had been talking and occasionally laughing during the whole trip, Tigress had noticed the whole way there, while they were at the market and on the way back, that Po could hardly go one minute without some random girl making goo-goo eyes at him. Po hadn't noticed any of this, due to talking too much with her, but Tigress was going nuts inside. Not only was it rather annoying, but it was causing something to brew inside of Tigress, something that she had never felt before; jealousy.

Most of the girls were rather pretty and Tigress had a bad feeling that any minute now, one would come along and be just enough to steal the man that she loved. That's right; Tigress was _in love with Po!_ She had no idea how these feelings had started, but one way or another, they had. She got a warm feeling when she was near him, every gesture he made near or towards her caused her heart to skip and once today, when she grabbed a radish from one of the market stands, Po had reached for it at the same time. Their hands had touched and she had felt what seemed like magic between the two of them. They had looked at each other for a moment before she had looked away, blushing and grabbed the radish. She had told herself that it was just her imagination, but she thought at first that she had seen Po smile.

As the two were walking along, Po noticed that Tigress looked a little upset. He was close to asking her what was wrong, when she stopped walking. Po noticed a glint of fear in her eyes. He looked up from her and noticed that three guys were walking towards them. Two of them were white tigers who looked very much like twins and the one in front of them was a lion. Po noticed he had a devious smile on his face and he was looking directly at Tigress. They easily blocked their path.

"Um, excuse us please." Po said. He tried to step around them, but they continued to block the way.

The lion laughed. "Good to see you again, Tigress." He said, although the way he said it made it sound more like he wanted to say _so we meet again, Tigress._

Po blinked in confusion. "What do you want Tingfeng?" Tigress asked with a slight growl.

"You know him?" Po asked, but his question was unanswered.

"Hey guys," Tingfeng turned to his friends. "_this_ is the girl I was telling you about."

Tigress growled. She had known Tingfeng from the orphanage when she was little. He had known that she was strong and everyone was afraid of her, but instead of cowering in fear, he had bullied her. He had always called her names and put her down.

"The girl from Bao Gu?" one of the tigers asked.

"Exactly, _that's_ the monster." Tingfeng spat as if Tigress were a piece of filth in the gutter.

Tigress just stood motionless, looking like she was going to cry, but trying her best to hide it. Po gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "You'd better get out of here if you know what's good for you." he threatened.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but her parents ditched her, Shifu found her and 'poof' she's some _warrior!"_

"Get. Out. Of. Here. Now." Po growled through clenched teeth. A few of the villagers had stopped and were watching what was happening, but Po didn't care.

Tingfeng ignored Po. "You know what I just realized? Her parents didn't want her because they knew she was going to be a monster! I'll bet anything NOBODY wanted or wants her!"

That was Po's breaking point. He sent a hard punch to Tingfeng's face and sent him flying back into a large oak tree. Po stomped up to him and noticed he wasn't seriously injured but he did look like he was in pain.

Po's better senses quickly came back. He looked around. Everyone in the area was watching him looking shocked and/or scared, Tingfeng's friends looked the same way, and his fist had blood on it, but he stood his ground. He looked back at Tingfeng.

"Call Tigress a monster or say those things again and I'll blind you." He looked back and looked around. The villagers who had only seen the punch, now understanding why the protector of the valley had punched an "innocent" villager were now looking at him with hatred for calling one of the greatest warriors in all of China a monster. The other villagers who had seen the whole thing had the same expressions as the others. However, Po didn't notice this. The only thing he noticed was that Tigress had disappeared. He looked around and noticed a faint spot in the distance running towards the Jade Palace. He immediately ran after it, knowing exactly who it was.

He followed Tigress all the way back to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, where she had stopped and fell onto her hands and knees. Po walked up to her.

"Hey Ti." he said, kneeling down next to her. She didn't say anything.

"Tigress, that jerk didn't have the right to say those things to you. No one does!"

Tigress sighed and sat on her knees, not looking up from the dirt. "But Po, he's-"

"No. Don't you DARE say he was right." Po demanded, knowing exactly what Tigress was going to say. "I don't know what happened to your parents, but I'll bet you anything that, if they DID give you up, they regret it every moment of their lives." He began, his tone getting less demanding. "Sure he doesn't show it, but I know Shifu loves you. Why do you think he adopted you? No one with a heart and/or a brain would consider you a monster. Everyone in the village NEEDS you, and then there's the other four and I. We all need and want you…" Po paused, deciding this would be the best time to confess.

"Especially me."

Tigress finally looked up. "What do you mean?" she asked, hoping she was right about what he was going to say. Po smiled, and before he knew it, he was singing.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Tears of joy began to come into Tigress' eyes. She put a smile on her face to let Po know that the tears showed that she was happy. Po smiled and continued to sing.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, _

_I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Tigress leaped into Po's arms. No one had ever made her feel so special. "I love you." she happily cried into his fur.

Po's smiled could have broken a world record. "I love you too."

Tigress lifted her head up from Po's chest and the two just looked at each other for a moment.

"So CAN I kiss you?" Po asked, although he knew what the answer would be.

Tigress giggled. "Yeah, I could use some magic right now." She pressed her lips onto his.

As the two kissed Po sang the last verse of his song in his mind.

_You'll always be wanted_

The End


End file.
